


Hands Over My Ears (Blood On My Hands)

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Autism, Brainweird, Depression, More people will be added, add, also, everyone is autistic, how my mind works, look to PrinceX_N bc they are what gave me inspiration to write about my disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: (Or Me Venting Autism and Mental Disorders Through Haikyuu Characters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princex_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/gifts).



**_((Stuff that my sister does when I have a breakdown.))_ **

_"Go away!!"_ Tendou whined as he pounded his fists into his bed, his older sister hovered over him, reaching out to him slowly. 

"Nooo!!" Tendou screamed, beating his feet into the bed as he screamed and screeched, rubbing at his head until his skin stung. 

"Tendou," she said softly, touching his knee, ignoring Tendou as he whined, thrashing his arms around with a loud whine. 

"I need you to listen to me," she said, humming softly as Tendou whimpered, shaking his head a little more. 

"No!" He whined, his feet starting to slide on the bed, but his sister persisted, "stop tensing your muscles," she said softly, "you'll hurt yourself."

Tendou whined again, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes until odd shapes passed around his eyes. 

"Go away!" He cried again, but his sister just held on tighter, holding his legs tightly. 

She sighed, reaching forward to him gently before she curled her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

He whined loudly for a moment, but soon he went silent, breathing hard in her arms. 

He huffed loudly a few times, but he eventually went silent in her arms. She slowly rubbed his back until the tears came. 

Flooding down his cheeks, he sobbed loudly and held onto her, his chest heaving with every sob.

"It's gone!" He cried loudly, "it's all gone!" He screamed but quieted down as she hugged him tighter. 

"I know," she whispered, "volleyball isn't gone for you," she promised, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. 

He sniffled, wiping his eyes and his nose into her shirt as she held onto her. She soothed his crying, murmuring softly into his ear. 

He sniffled, and soon enough he had calmed down until he was softly whimpering in her arms but was calm enough for her to let him go. 

He whimpered softly as she laid him down on his bed, pulling soft and heavy blankets over his trembling body. 

"It's gone," he mumbled, his throat aching and his head pounding from the screaming and crying. 

"You're safe," she said softly, "your paradise is safe."

He whimpered, his lips wobbling until he went still on the bed, breathing heavily. She pet a hand through his hair, soothing him until he fell into a deep, quiet sleep. 


	2. Video Games

Kenma fidgeted with his hands, wanting to hold onto his DS and phone, hearing Kuroo walking around the room, cleaning up Kenma's room. 

He felt the soft thumps of Kuroo's footsteps, and twitched a little with a mumbling sound, looking to his phone that was just a few feet away from him. 

If he just reached out...

He started to move but forced himself to stop. Kuroo had said to wait. And he could wait. 

The noises of the room were starting to get to him. It made his skin crawl, his body started to shake a bit with a whining mumbling sound. 

"Just a little longer," Kuroo said as he sorted the books. The urge to move, to grab his phone was getting bigger and bigger. 

He whined, rubbing his knuckles into the sides of his head a few times, forcing himself to remain calm. 

Kuroo put away the last of the books and went over to the bed, handing Kenma his headphones and phone. 

"You did good, kitten," Kuroo murmured, patting Kenma's head very lightly. Kenma relaxed in relief as the soft music began to play. Once again, comfort filled his body and he began to feel safer. 

He laid down on the bed, curling into a little ball. Kuroo got up and curled around him, kissing his forehead softly to help him relax. 

"That was scary," Kenma whispered, turning up and down the music a few times to make himself fell more stabilised. 

Kuroo hummed gently, pushing Kenma's head under his chin so that Kenma could hear the vibrations. 

"Nothing here is going to hurt you," Kuroo murmured, "nothing here is scary."

Kenma noticed a little, licking his lips as he continued to relax, feeling comforted. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the music as he relaxed. For once, feeling at peace. 


End file.
